Bionic Soldiers
The Bionic Soldiers were seen at the end of You Posted What?!?, when Krane was seen summoning them while locked up with Taylor. It was shown that Victor Krane has been making them his army with never before seen abilities, and he is going to use them to defeat the heroes. They were influenced by Krane (by means of Douglas's Triton App) on a plot to take control of the world (The Bionic War) and rid it of non-bionics. But after Krane was defeated by Adam, Bree and Chase, they lost their consciousness and fell down the ground. They lost their memory and roamed around until joining the Davenport Family and entering the Bionic Academy. They served as antagonists in Season 3, but most became allies by Season 4. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as henchmen/women to his plot of taking the world and to get rid of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. According to Douglas, Krane used his technology behind his back to create/augment bionic babies (having at one point taken photos of them). Given their current physical appearance (some looking as old or older than Chase), it is likely that Krane induced some form of quick aging process rather than raising all of them as Donald did. The most powerful of them, S-1 and S-3 were his lead soldiers. Most of them are confirmed to have geo-leaping (a bionic ability previously displayed by Parallel Leo). A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength), Bree (Speed) ,and Chase (Intelligence), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transference). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It was believed Krane uploaded them with all bionic functions, something both Donald and Douglas claim would cause them to malfunction even more than the usual. They have powers and abilities that are diverse and varied. Despite that, so far there have been no reported glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as Sebastian's Pitchfork and Spin's unique spinning ability. Krane kept his soldiers in a junkyard facility, where they would hibernate until they were needed for his final plan. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. Taylor, however, was blasted across the field by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport's household, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The Lab Rats later discovered that there were even more soldiers that haven't been seen before. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism and stealing, but after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained at a Bionic Academy. Davenport had most of the survivors given names as of the episode, First Day of Bionic Academy. Some, however choose their own, as S-3 changed his name to Sebastian. However, Chase told Sebastian about Victor Krane and his agenda, which deeply wounded him. As an act of revenge, Sebastian led a mutiny against Davenport. Those loyal to Sebastian were Lexi and Tank and a group of soldiers. Those loyal to Davenport were Spin and Bob, who initially joined the rebellion, but were otherwise convinced to help Leo. In Left Behind, Adam, Bree and Chase take twenty of the soldiers on a field trip to give, but end up leaving Spin and Bob behind, and had to retrieve them before Davenport found out. In Under Siege, Douglas instructed the soldiers to take Perry to the infirmary after she was ambushed by a mysterious assailant. Chase puts them all on lockdown because Perry's account of the previous night suggested that one of Sebastian's rebels could still be living among them. In Simulation Manipulation, Adam's and Chase's groups had their performance evaluated in a series of three challenges. Chase's student group failed the first two tests. Tired of Adam beating him, Chase used his override app on five soldiers to cheat against Adam. However, it didn't work as planned, which caused their bionics to synchronize with Chase's movements. Chase's group got disqualified after Davenport found out they cheated. In One of Us, it's revealed Victor Krane put a deadly virus in all his soldiers, and Douglas had to find a way to remove it. In Lab Rats: On The Edge, the bionic soldiers, led by Taylor, go on their first mission to save everyone from the bridge. In Space Colony, Victor Krane returned, and sought to create a new breed of Bionic Soldiers using a serum Dr. Gao developed and his upgraded Triton App. In The Vanishing, Giselle hijacked the bionic soldiers' chips and forced them to geo-leap to her lair. Giselle destroyed their chips during their kidnapping. After their chips were restored, they were given an upgrade that allowed them to master their bionic abilities. Being at the expert level, they are now ready to begin the next chapter of their lives. Powers and Abilities Possibly Every Bionic Ability: They all seem to share abilities of Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo, though their abilities are diverse. On top of that, they might have many abilities unknown at the time, as Krane held no regard for the safety cap on the abilities which could be given to bionics (an argument Donald and Douglas used to not give the Lab Rats full powers at once). Douglas later discovered Krane installed hidden abilities in their bionic chips, powers that even he never knew were possible. Members *Victor Krane (Founder/Former Leader; deceased) Davenport Loyalists These soldiers train at the Bionic Academy and are loyal to Donald Davenport: * Taylor (formerly S-1) (Lead Soldier) * S-2, S-4, S-9 through S-30 (According to Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * S-5, S-6, S-7, S-8 (Introduced by Adam Davenport in Bionic Houseparty) * Spin * Bob * Charlie * Kate * Donald Junior (formerly S-12) * Donald III * Dona * Donaldella * Donaldina * "Thermo Hands" * Logan * Jenny * At least 70 more Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Teams Category:Military Category:Heroic Creation Category:Legacy Category:Partners in Training Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes